I Love the Way
by nekluvshp
Summary: Harry's secret lover wrote him a love note and stuck in his potions book. Ginny finds it and trouble ensues. COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot,


**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

Another story that I came up with while I was trying to sleep and thinking about a different one of my stories. This isn't one of the ones I've stated I've been working on though. I just thought it up last night and wrote it today. Sometimes I hate my creativity. I really need to work on my other stuff! This one is most definitely a one-shot. There is absolutely nothing coming after it. UNLESS, one day I decide to pick up from the end, which you'll understand once you've read the whole thing! So anyway, read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and check out my other stuff if you have the time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from the writing of this story. It's just for fun.

Edit: I should have mentioned this almost two months ago but better late than never; I posted a prequel to this called I've Got You. If you enjoyed this, you should check it out.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around a table in the Gryffindor common room, studying for their N.E.W.T.s. when Ginny plopped down next to Harry. He automatically put an arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips.

Hermione watched this play out and was the only one to notice that the brunette really did not seem to be into it. She saw that it had been happening more and more often lately and made a mental note to talk to Harry about it later.

"What do you want, Gin?" Harry asked as he went back to his charms homework.

"Nothing. Can't a girl just want to snuggle with her boyfriend?" She teased. Harry barely managed to give her a playful smile in return.

"No, because it means you want something if you do it when I'm studying." He replied.

Ginny blew her fringe out of her eyes. "Alright you caught me; I wanted to borrow your potions book. I left mine in the classroom."

Harry reached into his bag and said, "You didn't have to butter me up first. I would have let you borrow it anyway."

"I know, but this way's more fun." She said as she took the offered book. "Thanks, love." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her friends.

As Ginny made her way across the room, she started flipping through the book to find the page she needed and a piece of parchment fell out. Thinking it was just notes; she picked it up and went to put it back near where it fell from. Her eye immediately caught the word 'love' written several times in the writing.

Curiosity getting the better of her she read:

_Things I love about you:_

_I love the way your eyes sparkle when I moan your name. _

"Aww… well that's kinda sweet." She said to herself.

_I love the way you taste when you explode on my tongue._

_I love the way you grip my cock like a velvet glove. _

'Kinda perverted… but still nice I guess.' She thought as she sat in a seat with her friends.

_I love the way you quiver when I kiss your neck._

_I love the way you say my name when I'm deep inside you._

_I love the way your cock feels hot and heavy in my hand._

'What..?' Her brow knitted in confusion.

_I love the way you tremble when your cock is down my throat. _

_I love the way you harden from just a simple kiss. _

_I love the way you hold me, like you'll die if you let go. _

_I love the way you love me._

_I love the way you make me love you. _

_But…_

_I hate the way you won't leave her._

'Harry wants to leave me?'

_I hate the way we sneak around._

_I hate the way it hurts me that you don't want to hurt her._

_I hate the way you have to choose between us. _

_I hate the way it makes you unhappy. _

_But I still love you, Harry._

_Love,_

_Me_

Ginny sat in stunned silence as she stared at the parchment in her hand. What had seemed like a love note for her from Harry was really a love note to Harry from… from another boy.

Then suddenly, her confusion turned to rage. Harry was cheating on her. "Harry James Potter!" She shrieked, getting the attention of the entire room. "What the fuck is this?" She stomped across the room with every eye on either her or Harry.

Harry looked up at her, confusion written across his face. He stood up so he was at eye level and she handed him the love note. He quickly read through it, eyes widening and, more unfortunately, cock hardening, at the words. He swallowed thickly and pretended to read it again to give himself some time to think.

"Obviously it's a joke, Ginny." Harry said, trying to look appropriately disgusted and confused as to why someone, some _man,_ would give him such a sexual note.

"A joke? You think someone would leave you this as a joke?" Ginny asked, her foot tapping anxiously and her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah. You found it in my potions book right?" He asked. She nodded. "Think about it, who do we have in our potions class?"

Ginny suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, Malfoy really hates you that much? To try and break us up like this." She said, clutching at a stitch in her side from how hard she was laughing.

Harry forced a chuckle, not finding it funny in the least. "I suppose he does." He said quietly. 'Or he will if he ever finds out I said that.'

"Alright, give it here." Ginny said after she regained control of herself. Harry unconsciously clutched the note tighter.

"Why?"

"So I can burn it. We don't need it around as a reminder of that git." She stated as she reached for it.

Harry was about to open his mouth to protest, not really knowing what he was going to say to convince her to let him keep it, when Hermione, bless her brain, responded for him.

"Actually Ginny," She started, "I was wondering if I can take a look at it. There are some tracking spells I'd like to practice on it to see if it really was Malfoy. It's possible it was someone else, half of that class is Slytherin and I'm sure you'd like to take it out on the proper person."

Ginny frowned a little while she thought about it. "Fine." Then she turned and went to her dormitory.

Without looking back at his friends or gathering his things, Harry announced, "I'm going to bed." Then he took off without waiting for a response.

When Harry reached his dorm, he flung himself on his bed and lit his wand so he could read the note again without Ginny hovering over him to see his reaction. He smiled at the first line which quickly changed to him biting his lip and nearly moaning at the memories it brought up.

After reading the love note twice, Harry crawled to the end of his bed and popped his trunk open. He dug around in it until his hand found a box and he extracted it. It opened with a click and he set the note in it on top of others.

Just as he was about to close the box the door opened and a bushy-haired head emerged. "Harry, can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…" He looked at the notes then back at her. It was clear she already knew something was up. "Sure." He replied.

Hermione walked in and shut the door behind her. She pulled out her wand and put a strong locking spell on the door as well as a silencing charm. Then she went and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So… what was the note about?" She asked, glancing at the small box on his lap.

Harry bit his lip again and thought about whether or not to let her read it. He sighed and pulled the note back out before closing it with a snap. He handed it over without looking at her.

"Oh my." He heard her gasp after a few seconds. Harry looked up to see her cheeks were pink in… embarrassment?

"You really are cheating on Ginny." She stated once she'd finished reading. "How can you do that?" She asked softly, not scathingly as he had expected.

"I didn't mean to… at first. I don't really know how it happened. I was out walking around one night and I bumped into him, literally. We started arguing, the next thing I know we're kissing, and then we were shagging." Harry explained. "It was the best shag of my life actually, until the next time anyway."

"Is it Malfoy, like she said?" Hermione asked next.

Instead of answering, Harry opened the box and handed it to her. She took it and immediately saw the message written on the inside of the lid:

_To Harry, love Draco_

"That's actually kind of sweet, Harry." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back and said, "Yeah that was actually the first time he told me he loves me, when I went to thank him for the box."

Hermione looked back at the box and picked up the stack of parchment inside. "Harry! There's got to be over fifty notes in here!" She exclaimed.

"I know. He writes them all the time. That's why he gave me the box. I told him I didn't have a place to keep them and it was getting difficult to hide them all." He explained. She rifled through them and read some of the shorter ones that were as simple as; _love you._

"How long has this been going on?" The brunette witch asked.

Harry sighed again and replied, "All year."

"All year? And you've been stringing Ginny along this entire time. Why didn't you just break up with her?"

"I've wanted to and I've tried. But I don't want to hurt her." Harry said as he hung his head.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I suppose it's something that you feel ashamed of yourself at least. Had you and Ginny already gotten together when this started?" She asked.

"Not only had we started dating, it was after we started having sex. That's when I realized I just don't like girls." Harry said with another sigh. "Something with her just didn't feel right and I couldn't put my finger on it until… well, I literally put my finger on it, another guy that is."

"And you really do love him?" Hermione asked.

"I really do."

"Then you need to break up with Ginny. She has a right to know and she is going to be hurt. You're made sure of that by waiting as long as you have." She explained.

Harry put his head in his hands. "I know, I know. I just… Draco's been telling me to get it over with, that the sooner I do it the sooner I can just be happy with him. But then he tells me he understands why I keep stalling and I get confused and it just makes it harder." He told his friend.

They were silent for a moment then Hermione asked, "Can I read these?" He nodded and they sat in relative silence for the next half an hour. The only sounds being made were Hermione's giggles, gasps, and mutterings to herself.

When she was finished, Hermione handed the box back to Harry. "You really should go talk to her." She said.

"I will in the morning. It's already pretty late." He said, glancing at his clock to see that it was nearly midnight.

"Alright Harry. But remember, tomorrow is Saturday so you have no classes to use as an excuse. If you haven't told her by dinner time, I'm going to sit you both down and make you talk about it." She said sternly.

"Fine." He said just as someone started pounding on the door.

"Oi, Harry let us in!" Ron's voice floated through the door.

Hermione patted Harry's hand and said goodnight. Then she cancelled the silencing charm and unlocked the door.

~!~

An hour later after his dorm mates were asleep, Harry was sneaking through the halls toward the dungeons. He was half way down the corridor on the second floor when a hand shot out from behind a tapestry and tugged him into a secret passage.

Before Harry even had time to register what had happened, he was pulled against a hard body and a tongue was down his throat. He immediately recognized the lips against his and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, moaning into the kiss.

"Draco, stop." He whimpered when the other mouth left his and moved to suck on his neck. Draco pouted but did as he was told.

"Did you find the note I left you?" He asked, nuzzling Harry's neck and occasionally giving it a lick.

Harry gripped blonde hair and pulled the other's head back. "No, Ginny did. That's what I need to talk to you about." He said.

Draco blanched and asked, "What… what did she do?"

"Nothing, thankfully. I managed to convince her that it was a joke and that you left it there to try and break us up." Harry explained.

"Well maybe I did." The blonde said as he moved back to snuggle Harry's neck. "You know I don't like that you're still with her, that she still touches you. I can smell her perfume on your sometimes."

"You don't have to worry about that after tomorrow. I'm going to talk to her sometime between breakfast and lunch." He said.

"You promise?" Draco asked, hope evident in his voice.

"I promise and if I don't do it, Hermione's going to force me to after dinner. So either way, it's over between me and her." Harry replied.

"Good. Now less talky, more kissy."

Harry laughed and said, "You're such a child sometimes, Draco."

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice huskier. "Would a child do this?" He cupped and squeezed Harry's erection through his pajama pants. "Or this?" He nipped Harry's earlobe and tugged a bit, earning him a soft moan from Harry.

"Ok, definitely not a child." He said before grabbing Draco's hair and pulling him back for a kiss.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

When Draco's mouth released him, Harry slid to the floor so that the older boy was now kneeling between his legs. He pulled the blonde in for a kiss and moaned at the taste of his own come.

"That was fast." Draco teased. Harry attempted to glare at him but couldn't find the energy.

"You try having to have sex without being able to find release." Harry said through his heavy breathing.

As Draco opened his mouth to reply, there was a shout, "What the fuck?"

Ginny was standing there holding the tapestry open, light from her wand falling across the two boys. Even if she hadn't heard Harry's cries of passion, there was no mistaking what had taken place as Harry pajamas were on the floor still stuck around one ankle.

"What the hell, Harry?" She screamed.

Harry immediately jumped up and pulled his pants back on. "Ginny, I can explain." He said.

"Explain? You can explain why you let your enemy suck you off in the middle of the night? What were you going to tell me, that you were just trying to humiliate him for the note I found in your book?" Ginny asked, voice lowered dangerously.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated? How the fuck can it be complicated? How the fuck could you stand to let that touch you?" She shrieked and pointed at Draco, who was still on the floor.

That was a step too far. Harry would have been ok to let Ginny yell and insult him but he couldn't stand her being like that toward the man he loves.

"Because I love him!" He bellowed. "He doesn't treat me like I don't know what I'm doing. He doesn't talk down to me the way you do. And… he's not a girl!"

"What did you do to him?" Ginny yelled as she advanced on Draco.

Harry grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back through the tapestry. She stumbled but managed to stay up right. "Don't you dare." He said as he followed.

"But it's so obvious he did something to you, gave you a love potion or put a spell on you." She retorted. Harry grabbed both her shoulders and shook her a little, staring her in the eye. She could see that his eyes weren't glazed over as they would be if he had been slipped a potion or cursed.

Ginny pushed away from him in disgust and stated, "You really are fucking him." A line from the love note came back to her. "Or rather he's fucking you."

"Of course he is! How the bloody hell did you not notice I wasn't enjoying sex with you?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice down. "I've never gotten off from you, not once. Sometimes, I had to run to the bathroom afterwards so I could throw up."

Harry tried to remember the lines of the love note. "I wouldn't know if your eyes sparkled during sex, I've never moaned your name and you rarely look at me. Whenever you asked me to go down on you I thought I was going to be sick and I usually was afterwards. I don't like the way you taste and quietly frankly, you smell funny, not necessarily bad I suppose, but wrong.

"I don't like the way you feel around me, you're too wet and squishy. Then there's the fact that you don't have a cock." Harry explained loudly, chest heaving as he fought for air after his tirade.

"I've never gotten a hard on just from kissing you. In fact, just to get it up I'd have to think about Draco and keep thinking about him so I wouldn't lose it. I'd have to pretend it was him I was fucking, which is difficult considering I prefer to be the one pounded into, not the one doing the pounding."

"Just how long has this been going on?" Ginny demanded.

"Since last October." A voice that wasn't Harry replied.

Ginny sneered at the blonde as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and balked when Harry leaned into the touch.

"I didn't fucking ask you." She snapped.

"Don't talk to him that way." Harry yelled and aimed a frightening glare at the redheaded girl.

Ginny looked back and forth between them for a moment before stamping her foot and saying, "You know what? Fine, I don't care. You can stay here and be a fag with your queer boyfriend." She turned and took off back toward Gryffindor tower.

Part way down the corridor she turned back to them, "By the way, you're not the only one who cheated and you're terrible at sex." Satisfied with Harry's surprised look, she left.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked some minutes later when Harry had yet to move or speak.

"I… I don't know." He stated honestly. "She cheated on me? When? For how long?"

"For quite a while." The blonde replied.

Harry turned around in Draco's embrace and asked, "How do you know?"

"I heard things from a lot of people. I didn't want to upset you so I kept my mouth shut, hoping she'd screw up on her own soon enough but she was more careful than I thought." He explained.

"Do you know if she cheated first?"

"I don't know, but I believe so." Draco replied. "Come on, let's go to my room and go to bed. We can work it out later." He gently pulled Harry in the opposite direction that Ginny went.

~!~

The next morning, Harry woke up alone in Draco's bed in his private headboy dorm. He saw a note on the pillow next to him and grabbed his glasses from the nearby nightstand so he could read it.

_Harry,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I went up to breakfast. I'll bring you something if I get back before you wake up. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry smiled at the short note and put it in his pocket to add to his collection later. He hopped out of bed and pulled his pajamas back on. He didn't have a shirt though so he went through the blonde's clothes and put on one of his white, button-up school shirts. It was a little too big and smelled like Draco and it made him happy.

When he was in the hall, Harry shivered a bit. Even in the summer the dungeons were drafty and cold, plus he wasn't wearing socks.

The moment he entered the Great Hall and turned toward the Gryffindor table, Harry heard the room go deathly silent. He glanced up from the crack on the floor he had been following to see that every head was looking at him.

Instinctively, Harry started scanning the Slytherin table looking for Draco and the moment his eyes landed on him, someone farther down the same table broke the silence by shouting, "Harry Potter loves cock!"

Immediately the entire hall burst out laughing, whether it was because they thought it was funny Harry was gay or they just thought the random statement was funny he didn't know, or care. He felt his face go red and his eyes started burning with the need to cry.

Harry looked back at Draco and saw that blonde was pissed beyond belief, staring down the table at whoever had yelled.

When the laughter failed to subside after a few seconds, Draco slammed his hands down on the table, his full goblet spilling onto his plate. A few people looked at him oddly, wondering what his problem was. Then, without warning, he forcefully pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, the legs scraping loudly against the floor.

More people's attention was transferred from Harry to himself as he stalked down the table toward the brunette. The look on his face was one that could kill and for just a second, Harry was afraid Draco was going to hurt him.

When Draco was in front of him, he looked up into the gray eyes that were a few inches above his and waited to see what he was going to do.

Suddenly, arms were around Harry's waist, he was pulled flush against Draco, and he was being kissed as if his life depended on it.

Without a single thought as to what he was doing, Harry's own arms were wrapping around Draco's neck and he was fiercely kissing him back. It went unnoticed by them that the hall had fallen silent again.

After what seemed like an hour, Draco turned his attention back toward the students but didn't let go of Harry. "If anyone has a problem with Harry being gay, you can either fuck off or deal with me. And if _anyone_…" His gaze landed on Ginny, who had the decency to look afraid. "… hurts my love in any way, they're going to be on the wrong end of a crucio!"

Draco then turned away from the still silent crowd, picked Harry up bridal style, and carried him off to his room for some much needed morning/comfort sex.


End file.
